total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
Lindsay
Lindsay was a competitor in Total Drama Enchanted Forest, as a member of the Whimsical Dragons. She also returned for Total Drama Fans Vs. Favourites, as a member of the Beloved Buffaloes. Personality Beautiful but not vain, Lindsay's big heart and childlike nature have made her one of the most well-liked competitors on the show. Although the other contestants are frequently annoyed by her severe lack of intelligence, Lindsay has been shown to have only pure intentions. At times, she goes beyond this limitation and demonstrates that she has the ability to solve problems. Unfortunately for Lindsay, she is often fooled by false-friendships and easily manipulated by the show's antagonists. A major running gag on the show involves her having problems remembering the names of the others, even if that person is her boyfriend. Total Drama Enchanted Forest She arrives in one of the buses in Welcome to the Enchanted Forest!, joining to the Whimsical Dragons. During the challenge, she tries to figure out how the team can get Cabbage out of the web that he built. In the end, her team voted him off. On Swampin' Up, she saw how Tyler didn't dive in the swamp properly, and she dive in order to help him. Along with Tyler, she is one of the first captured campers on Max 's web, and she also saw the "catfight" between Amy and Samey . When Amy gets captured next to her, she asks her where did she found the statue of Chad and takes it, unawarely winning the challenge. In Mr. Bones and Me, she sees how her boyfriend Tyler saved Samey from falling in a trap, getting jealous, and captured as well. Later, is known that Sky convinced her to vote off Mike. In the night, she meets Danielle, the female counterpart of Dave, who was triggered by a spell of Sky's book, and they get along. In The Lord Of The Stings, she tries to find Danielle in the morning, but she only founds a confused Dave. During the challenge, she starts to feel jealous when she interrogues Tyler about how he gets along with Samey, and the other girls in general. After that, she confused the outfit walk-off with a model challenge, later finding Danielle once again. In the paintball challenge, she was eliminated by a shot from Jo . In Dawn of Noah's Ark, she ultimately ended her relationship with Tyler after she picks Samey over her, most likely thanks to a Sky spell, that made everyone on her team forget her, as a result, Tyler ended up confusing her name as she used to do it on past seasons, even refering her as "Leshawna". She is ironically eliminated at the end, even if she advised Cody and everyone else to vote off Samey, because of the spell, everyone voted for her instead of Samey. Appearences Gallery LindsayKiss.png|Lindsay arrives to the forest. My_team.png|Lindsay wonders in which team she was on. Lindsay_on_the_look_out.jpg|Lindsay spies on Tyler and Samey. Running_Lindsay.jpg|Lindsay runs, in order to not be capturated in the challenge. Fail_Bikini.png|Lindsay mistakes the challenge. Winner_again.png|Lindsay is glad to be back at the winners' mansion. Lindsay_and_Tyler.JPG|Lindsay hugging Tyler. Go_to_the_ark.png|Lindsay tell the animals to go to her team's ark. Broken_Heart.jpg|A broked hearted Lindsay decides to dump Tyler. Flirt lindsay.png|Cody flirts with Lindsay. Going_Down.png|Lindsay glares at Samey, believing that she will get voted off. Kick_of_linds.png|Lindsay takes the Kick of Shame. Cryptid_Controversy.png|A picture of Lindsay in the challenge of Catch a Cryptid, who made controversy about she returning. Trivia *She is the first female and contestant overall to recive a marshmallow on the season. *She was the third camper to be placed on the Whimsical Dragons. **Ironically, she was the third member of the team to be voted off. *Following a running gag, she forgotten some names of the campers. **She though Cameron was called Cabbage. **She refered to Tyler as Taylor. **She confused Chris' name with Chad. **She called Dave "Devon". **She named Jo "Jess". *She is the only member of the original cast to have competed in every season in which a member of the original cast is competing. **Despite this, out of the five campers with this condition (Heather, Gwen, Duncan, Courtney and her), she is tied with Courtney for the lowest amount of appearences out of them, both with 64 episodes. *Lindsay was the first member of her team to had been captured on the challenge in Mr. Bones and Me. *Until she broke up with Tyler, they had the record of the couple that lasted the longest without breaking up, as they lasted togheter since Dodgebrawl, of Total Drama Island, until Dawn of Noah's Ark, where Lindsay dumped him. *If Noah didn't returned, and Amy and Ella didn't debuted on the season, Lindsay would have ranked 14th for the third time after World Tour and All-Stars. *Lindsay was supposed to be a contestant on Total Drama Sky Adventures, this is hinted as she made a cameo in the first episode of said season. **As mentioned during Into The Truth, she was replaced by the eventual winner. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Total Drama Enchanted Forest Category:Whimsical Dragons Category:Season 1 Category:Season 3 Category:Total Drama: Fans Vs. Favourites Category:Beloved Buffaloes